


Kiss/Mist

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy Unlimited
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fog before daybreak.
Relationships: Kaze | Kuroki Kaze/Makenshi | Shiroi Kumo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Kiss/Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



Makenshi couldn't help laughing. A warm, wet fog had come in before daybreak and settled long after light had returned to the sky, but there was something about the fog- elenium, perhaps? -that was quietly muting his Mist. 

"What is it?" Kaze questioned. 

"This," Makenshi replied as he exhaled and then shook his head. "It's the fog." 

"Then we should--" 

Probably, yes, they should leave, but... 

"We should," Makenshi interjected before stepping close and onto his toes, grabbing for Kaze's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss deeper than what he usually dared try. 

It worked out very, very well.


End file.
